


After the strom

by LikeWeAreGreen



Category: SKAM (Spain), Skam (España)
Genre: After Halloween, Episode 8, F/M, Nora x Alejandro, SKAM, Skam España, Skam Spain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeWeAreGreen/pseuds/LikeWeAreGreen
Summary: Nora arrives home after the Halloween party. She is tired and she only wants to sleep.The only thing that she knew for sure about this night was that things doesn't go as planned.For better or worse.





	After the strom

**Author's Note:**

> Small scene located after chapter 8.

Nora closed the door of her room, breathing like it was the first time that she did it since she arrived home.  


She feared to wake up her parents. She had promised them that, if they allowed her to go to the party, she wouldn’t do any sound when she arrived. Also, she was thankful to have a bathroom next to her room. This would do the cleaning process easier.  


In the walk home, Nora thought about sleeping with the clothes and the makeup, just as she was dressed. But, with the paint in the hair, the makeup on the face and the drinks that were spilled on her during the fight… She didn’t doubt about going to the shower.  


While the shower tray was turned black and the hair paint started to fade to show Nora’s coppery hair, she could not help but think about everything that had happened that the night.  


“Ay Eva…” was the first thing that she thought.  


In which mess her best friend was in... What hurt Nora the most wasn’t that Eva kissed Cris, it was that she didn’t tell her about it. Even though she was very curious about why she would such a thing. Nora couldn’t understand why Eva would hide such a lie, and keep it for her. It Eva would have told her, Nora would have helped and would have listened.  


Nora was so tired… She felt like she could fall asleep at any moment in the shower.  


Nora passed her hand over her face and, when she removed her hand, Nora found it full of black and white paint.  


Sweeney Todd.  


She smiled like a fool.  


He had been the only one that recognized her costume. And she still felt like the same fool that, in the party, felt a spark of happiness when this recognition happened. Why it had to be him. And why her.  


Alejandro was a walking cliché and Nora never liked them.  


But, moreover, she was thinking about the smile that she showed when she rejected him for the second time.  


At any moment it was her intention to imply her with a person like Alejandro. Nora knew how these kind of people were and she wanted them far from her. But, in the moment that he talked to Viri in such bad manners, she couldn’t stop herself to stand up for her friend and face “Alex”. Nora didn’t regret doing it. It could even say that she enjoyed confronting Alejandro, seeing how she was able to take him to the place in the conversation where she wanted and how he was unable to say a word at the end. It was a great feeling of victory for Nora.  


Nora believed that this was supposed to be the last time that she would have to share air with this character, that he would forget Viri and his friends in order to start searching for another one.  


But no.  


When this week he had approached them, Nora thought about a thousand and one possibilities that could lead this action. But none of them contemplated that he would apologize to Viri and invite them to a private Halloween party.  


Especially, because he looked at her.  


Nora was very conscious of the shift of the conversation. It was no longer a proposal for all of them, but for her. However, she had to keep the composure when he looked at her. Never in her life someone looked at her the way he did. It was like she was the only think that he could see.  


Still, despite all the charming that Alejandro had, she wasn’t blind at all, she didn’t allow her to be blinded by it. That’s why she was the one to answer the proposal.  


Nora always had a huge instinct of survival because she had to take care of herself since she was a child. And he… he had something that confused her. She never knew which would be his next move and that bothered her.  


Despite her efforts, she couldn’t do anything to stop the emotion that her friends felt with the invitation. So, with improvised costumes, they showed to Alejandro’s party.  


For this reason, when Alejandro approach the girls at the party, Nora didn’t know what to say.  


First, because she didn’t know what he wanted. They weren’t friends and they didn’t know each other that well. He only did a cordial gesture towards them because of what he did to Viri. That’s all.  


And second, because—and it hurt her to admit it—Alejandro looked very handsome. Nora has always been a strong advocate that suits looked good in everybody, but Alejandro… he looked too good in them.  


Nora was also surprised when he was so gentle with them, inviting them and asking if they wanted something to drink.  


She was the first one to answer.  


But, in the moment that he looked at her, she felt something that she never felt with anyone else. It was like if they were the only ones in the place. No sound, no friends; only the two of them talking.  


“I don’t drink.”  


“C’mon, Sweeney Todd doesn’t drink?”  


“No.”  


“And… It doesn’t dance either?”  


“No.”  


He didn’t say anything else. There were only a few seconds of silence where they looked at each other until he broke into a bright and attractive simile before leaving.  


Something happened there, something between them. And, even now, as she wrapped a towel around her body after making sure that all kinds of dirt had disappeared from her, she wondered why her friends hadn’t made a comment about what happened.  


Nora wasn’t stupid and she was very aware that their last two—she didn’t count the first one—conversations were very… She even didn’t know how to classify these conversations.  


She wasn’t going to deny that she had been thrilled that he had guessed his costume. After all, it was a move she loved. But, his dance proposal had confused her. Of course she dances, but would she dance with him? Definitely not.  


There was something in him that produced her curiosity. Maybe it was this cockiness that he showed to everyone, but not to her. He was shy when he talked to her. Or maybe it was his deep and somewhat hoarse voice. Or maybe his confidence  


The party had continued and the misfortune happened.  


Ay Eva.  


Ay Eva.  


When Lara approached them, Nora didn’t know what to think or what to expect. But, when she had time to react, everything happened very fast. In silence, she thanked Alejandro for intervening and taking Lara out of there.  


Nora was tempted to send a message to her friend as soon as she returned to her room. But she decided that, maybe, the best thing to do was to wait for the next day. It was late and Eva could have this time to clear her mind and thoughts. At least, it was what Nora hoped for.  


Nora lied on the bed, closing her eyes, ready to sleep.  


Tomorrow it would be a new day.  


Before falling asleep, a crooked smile appeared in Nora’s face while a half face painted skull made its way into her mind.  


Undoubtedly, Alejandro seemed to have a unique effect.  


The boy had to have something in order to make everyone fall in love with him. Right?  


But she wasn’t going to fall, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of one of my Skam España fanfics. There are, for sure, a los of mistakes and I will be glad to know them and correct them.  
> Also, I'm in love with Alejandro and Nora's relationship and I cannot wait to write more about them.  
> Don't forget to leave a kudo and comment #SkamEspaña in Twitter


End file.
